O casamento
by Marininha Potter
Summary: Os votos de Harry e Gina num casamento fora do comum. Fiction Rated T por motivos de linguagem. Fic vencedora da Premiação Potter Fics 2010 como Melhor Comédia!


N/A: Essa é uma shortfic, mto zuada, q saiu as duas da manhã de uma quinta. Era para ser um desabafo da Gina, mas ela acabou falando mta bosta e acabaram virando votos, pq se a Gina é boba, o Harry não pode ficar atras neah?

Aviso: Pra qm achá q eu toh ofendendo o casal, está errado. Pois sou completamente H/G e só fiz isso pra colocar um pouco de humor da relação

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No casamento de Harry Potter e Gina Weasley:

- Agora que sabemos a vontade de cada um, e de quem ninguém foi forçado a nada, eis a hora dos votos. Como tradição, comece Ginevra – Disse o celebrante.

- Sei lá, é estranho, não é que o Harry não seja o homem da minha vida, muito pelo contrário, não vejo ninguém melhor que ele pra mim. Mas é que, depois de tantos anos o observando de longe, ver que ele é _meu_é muito incomum. Sabe, eu não sei o que eu senti quando ele me beijou pela primeira vez na sala comunal da Grifinória, foi um misto de surpresa e prazer, pois sentir aqueles braços fortes me abraçando, aquele peito bem definido junto a meu corpo e aquele hálito quente, gostoso, com aquela língua se envolvendo na minha, aqueles lábios macios e urgentes, tudo que eu sempre quis e sonhei.

"O Harry é tudo e mais um pouco, ele é meu homem, e que homem! Ulalá, na nossa primeira vez eu quase morri, fiquei atônita ao acordar no dia seguinte com aquela perfeição do meu lado. Um Deus para ser mais exata, quase pensei na possibilidade de ligar para Zeus perguntando se Apolo não tinha cabelos negros revoltos, uma cicatriz na testa em forma de raio e olhos verdes. Mas depois ele acordou, abriu aquelas íris verdes para mim, eu esqueci como se respirava, estava muito ocupada olhando meu namorado. O pior foi que só naquela hora que eu percebi que estava nua na sua frente, será que aquela sensação era normal? Porque sabe, depois de passar a noite com alguém, não seria normal você acordar no dia seguinte com vergonha de ficar na frente dela. Eu sei lá, só sei que eu corei fortemente, e o safado só ficou me olhando com aquele olhar de "to com fome, mas não é de comida".

"Agora você deve ta pensando assim, das duas uma: "essa menina é louca, achando que existe homem perfeito" ou "essa menina não existe, porque contos de fadas são inexistentes". Ta, as duas são muito parecidas, mas beleza. O Harry não é perfeito, tem seus defeitos também, é só que eu não quero que as pessoas vejam isso, quer dizer, eu não vou ficar espalhando por aí que ele é mega-ultra-hiper-super ciumento e máster-blaster protetor e que isso irrita! Oops, não devia ter falado isso! Voltando, não, essa é a vida real mesmo, porque tipo, é um mundo mágico e magia em si já faz parte dos contos de fadas, criando um ambiente incrível, com direito a vilões (o Voldie) e a heróis (Harry!).

"Eu estou aqui falando isso, na frente de umas 100 pessoas, que devem estar pensando que eu sou louca, contando intimidades e bla bla bla. Mas é que, bom, são meus votos, ninguém tem que opinar sobre eles, ok? Ta, fui grossa, esqueça a ultima frase. Mas bom, vou terminar com isso, antes que essa pessoa aqui do meu lado caia na real e veja em que está se metendo e saia correndo.

Pra terminar: Harry, você deve estar querendo me matar agora, mas nem a morte vai nos separar, amor. Portanto, pense que terá de me aturar pela eternidade. Te amo."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Agora vamos aos votos de Harry - Falou o celebrante, perturbado.

- Pois é, depois desse discurso que me fez pensar em mandar um patrono para a Chang dizendo que até ela era melhor do que essa doida varrida do meu lado, eu digo: Amor da minha vida, daqui, até a eternidade, nossos destinos foram traçados na maternidade... E aí vem o resto da música, que eu esqueci completamente e tava com preguiça de entrar no vagalume pra saber o resto (N/A: só pus esse site, pq é o mais popular, nada contra os outros).

"Então, apesar de toda minha preguiça de entrar num site pra te falar uma coisa descente, eu te amo, Gina. Como nunca amei ninguém em toda a minha vida, sei muito bem que eu só tenho 19 anos, mas acho que isso não conta, porque sei que você será para sempre meu único e verdadeiro amor. Te ver e não te querer, é improvável, é impossível. Te ver, e ter que esquecer, é insuportável é dor incrível. É como mergulhar no rio e não se molhar, é como não morrer de frio no gelo polar, é como... E eu não sei o resto também, mas é que na hora eu esqueci que a musica era do Skank e fudeu tudo. Maus Hermione e sra. Weasley, sei que não gostam de palavrões, mas foi necessário.

"Voltando aos votos, que afinal é o motivo de eu estar falando tanta bosta. Ops, maus de novo, mas eu só falei a verdade, e vocês sempre dizem que é feio mentir!

"Voltando de novo, eu só quero finalizar dizendo: amor da minha vida, daqui, até a eternidade... Pera! Eu já falei isso não? Devo ter esquecido de buscar a musica na net... Lembrei! Choveu e pra variar a net caiu! Então vai sem musica mesmo: cada milênio, cada século, cada década, cada ano, cada mês, cada semana, cada dia, cada hora, cada segundo, cada décimo, cada centésimo...

- Harry, querido, já deu né? – Implicou o sr. Weasley.

- Como queiram. Bom, cada instante da minha vida quero passar com você, minha ruivinha. E se pra sempre não for o bastante, poderemos viver dois pra sempres! Te amo.

- Depois desses votos, que nunca vi mais absurdos, devo dizer - Começou o celebrante - Pelo poder que Merlin me concedeu, eu os desejo muita sorte, pois sinceramente, com os problemas mentais que vocês tem, vão precisar, eu vos declaro: marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Como sempre digo, é isso, espero q gostem

Deem uma passada no meu perfil para verem q ñ sou tão louca como mostrei nessa short e q tenho um trabalho sério

**_Povão, mais ou menos 127 leram/visitaram essa fic, e eu tenho apenas 2 reviews! Comentem, até quem não é cadastrado no FF pode!_**

Bjss,

Marininha Potter


End file.
